Compilation of Final Fantasy VII: Zenith Fable
by DeathSeekr
Summary: Post AC and DoC, Sephiroth is gone, a new group starts to haunt the planet and tries to procure the Last Reunion. Cloud and the group is forced fight those against the Planet one more time.
1. The Sin Returned

**Compilation of Final Fantasy VII: Zenith Fable**

**By: DeathSeekr**

Special thanks to lo5ing1t

Basically this story takes place half a year after DoC, so Advent Children material may come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix, wish I did though.

Note: This chapter has references to Advent Children, though it won't give away the plot. And another thing is that brackets represents thoughts.

**Chapter 1: The Sin Returned**

_The greatest tragedy fell on the flower girl,_

_To avenge her death would be Cloud's final atonement._

_The exact time when Aeris left this world,_

_Would forever be the saddest moment._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------DeathSeekr

The dim light that was able to reach the Forgotten Capital reflected Cloud's image on the clear water. The City of Ancients had been undisturbed since the last fight. The memories that were still engraved in his memory somehow seemed trivial to his own despair. The cool air wisped passed his face gently swaying his hair; the slight breeze almost softened his figure. It was as if he was falling into a spiral of darkness again. However, there was one sin that dragged onto him; it was worn from the years of being attached to him, but yet he was not ready to let go.

"It has been nearly three and a half years," a person said in a monotone voice. The man walked up to Cloud from behind.

"Vincent, why are you here?" Cloud asked, his eyes gazing at the water's surface.

Vincent responded in calm voice, "I returned here after Kadaj had left. You've been coming here every week for the past couple of months--why?"

Cloud's mako eyes continued to stare intently at the water. "Remember when I said I will try to have a sin forgiven, I am starting to believe it cannot be done."

"She already forgave you Cloud, and if a sin cannot be forgiven her death is not your sin.

As Cloud turned around to leave, "She died because of me."

---------------------------------------

After spending the night in Kalm, Cloud woke up early to the cool morning air. The sun had barely risen to the sky, the morning dew still dangling from last night's chilly weather. He left the inn he was staying at and proceeded to Fenrir, thinking intently as he got on his motorcycle Aeris…I will be back… He turned on his cell phone and listened to the new messages he had. "You have two new messages," beeped the automated voice.

Tifa voice: "Cloud where are you? You are not answering your phone again…like last time. Cloud are you alright? … Denzel and I are worryied about you. So are Marlene and Barret… Cloud, please come back to Midgar…"

Beep!

Reno: Cloud, Shinra Company needs your help. Meet us in Shinra, yo.

"You have no new messages beeped the automated voice," beeped the automated voice again.

As Cloud returned his phone in his pocket, he put on his sunglasses to his eyes and set out for Shinra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold it right there, this is Shinra property. Do you have authority to be here?" chanted two guards of Shinra.

"Move," a deep voice commanded; just as two hooded figures behind the man slid their masamune inside the guards' body. The guards immediately fell to the floor; blood stained the reactor ground's surface.

"Where is the body?" the deep voiced questioned.

"Boss it is here, don't worry about it," replied another voice.

"They said Nibelheim boss, probably inside the mako-reactor," boomed a third voice.

"We must have it, the _Last Reunion_ will not come if we do not have this, you two stay with me and you six go inside and look around the reactor," commanded the boss.

As the group of nine separated, their black hoods almost gave away their identity. They all resembled a memory of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the cool morning air, the sun had already taken its throne in the heaven. The sun shined its mighty light upon the damaged Planet. As Cloud approached the Shinra's building, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena all came out to meet Cloud. What is it that they want? Cloud got off of Fenrir and took out a sword from his compartment. The atmosphere in the other group seemed tense as if the cooperation of Cloud was necessary.

"Hey, yo," said the unmistakable-red headed Reno.

The others simply gave a nod to show they acknowledged Cloud. Rufus rolled his wheelchair up to Cloud.

"Cloud Strife, the same appearance as I last saw you," Rufus stated to the ex-SOLDIER.

"What is it that you want?" Cloud inquired, impatient with the fact he was dealing with the Turks and Shinra again. Reno meanwhile was playing with Electro Rod after noticing the huge sword in Cloud's hand.

"Eight years ago in Nibelheim, when Sephiroth came and burned down--," Rufus stated.

"What is it that you want?" interrupted Cloud.

"When he took Jenova's head--"

Cloud interrupted by saying, "I am leaving if you don't tell me what you want."

"C'mon, hear us out for once damnit!" yelled Reno, raising his rod to Cloud's eye level. The other Turks neither commented nor left.

Cloud stated in slight annoyance, "I'm leaving."

Rufus called out to Cloud as the ex-SOLDIER approached Fenrir, "Though _he_ may be a memory, _he_ may come back to haunt this planet." Cloud slowly turned around to face Rufus, though his face was still practically emotionless. "I see I have your attention now."


	2. The Ninth Fable

**Chapter 2: The Ninth Fable**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC, and maybe my property.

Notes: Brackets are thoughts. Please R&R thanks.

_Angered by the hostilities the Cetras had faced,_

_Sephiroth decided to make mankind pay._

_Blinded by his own devious ambition,_

_Chose to strike down all in his way._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------DeathSeekr

"Though _he_ may be a memory, _he_ may come back to haunt this planet."

The Planet seemed to have become quite silent. No longer were the birds in the sky singing and no longer was the sun bright and magnificent. Even with the mere mention of his name the air become cold and still. The nightmare of the Planet, the successor of the abomination Jenova, and the one that strikes fear in all….SEPHIROTH….

For one and half years, that man had disappeared from Cloud's life. It had appeared that Cloud had completed his atonement when he had his battle with Sephiroth. Though he came out victorious; however there was no clear evidence the nightmare would stay as a memory. Better news was that Jenova's head became no more after the battle and Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all left together into the heavens; this was reassuring for both Shinra and the rest of AVALANCHE.

It appears though not everyone has the belief that Sephiroth is truly gone. Those that believe he is destined for greatness still seek the fallen SOLDIER. The one group, who will take the risk and place themselves against the Planet, will attempt to procure the _Last Reunion._

"Sky, I mean, boss it isn't there!" called out a hooded figure at the doorway of the reactor.

"Eisaku and Palin, we shall enter the filthy Shinra building since it appears our friends were one step further," Sky responded to the new information that was displaced before them.

"Sure thing boss," replied Eisaku in his usual carefree tone. The three proceeded inside the reactor to join up with the rest of the group. Silence descended upon the nine as they gathered together in the reactor. None were too pleased about not finding what they came here for.

"All of you inside the reactor come out with your weapons dropped, we have the place surrounded!" boomed a voice from a speakerphone.

"Heizo, Ichiyo, Ryoko, Omezo, Tadasu, Hayato please go show our new guests the road of the West," Sky responded to the threat that was given by the voice outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slight breeze pored its way through the group. The gentle wind felt relaxing on Cloud's face. He had almost reached his motorbike, when Rufus spoke those words. "Though _he_ may be a memory, _he_ may come back to haunt this planet." What does Rufus mean? Cloud turned around to look at the Shinra president.

"Cloud, he may not be gone forever," continued Rufus, for he finally was able to capture Cloud's attention by the one nightmare that had been in Cloud's life.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Cloud "He was killed when Kadaj dissolved into the Lifestream."

"Maybe, but why Sephiroth only have one larva to come back from? And Cloud is threat from Jenova really over? Can't another of Jenova's race simply fall onto this planet once more and won't her cells continue to hurt those that have it?"

"Geostigma was cured, the Planet is healing, and I have done enough…good bye Rufus…Turks," Cloud finally stated no longer wanting deal with any new threats.

"Eight years ago when Sephiroth went to Nibelheim, he took Jenova's head…He left the body, and now rumors spread about the _Last Reunion_, surely Cloud you are curious about this," Rufus said as he rolled his wheelchair back among the Turks. Cloud remained where he was confused by the new data Rufus had presented him. "I know the events of Nibelheim were both bloody and unforgettable, but that day you stabbed Sephiroth, he only left with the head, while the body of Jenova still remains in tact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sixth of the hooded figures exited the reactor to find tens and twenties of MPs.

"Drop your weapons and your lives will be spared!" boomed a voice, which appeared to be the leader of the MPs.

"Die!" was what Heizo responded to the cautions said by the attacking leader. Heizo took off into a group of MPs, his masamune drawn. Shots ranged through the air as the MPs tried to shoot him down. Not only did Heizo deflect the bullets, he activated his Fire 3 materia and tore through a line of MPs. His blade glistened in the air as his masamune met the flesh of the MPs. His masamune shined brightly from the beaming sun.

Ichiyo, Ryoko, Omezo, Tadasu, and Hayato together took off in separate directions all making quick work of the MPs. The guards that were brave enough to fight the hooded men were met with a masamune to their body. No mercy was shown by the 6 hooded warriors as they flew through the air slicing and slashing the weak and helpless MPs. The leader of the MPs was confused by the mass slaughter as he tried to flee from the bloody battle, but Sky suddenly appeared in front of the leader.

"Call him," Sky simply stated to the frightened MP leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Ring

"Rufffuusss, wwweee weerreee kiillleedd. Thhheyy arrree monnstte…" as a voice screamed into Rufus's cell phone.

"Hello president of Shinra, we are very unpleased with your actions for trying to stop us as well as taking away what we are after, let the bodies of your troops be a reason to stay out of our way," Sky said to Rufus after eliminating the leader of the attack force.

"Who are you?" Rufus demanded, angry the team he sent was killed.

"That does not matter, just remember to stay away from us, _The Ninth Fable_," Sky retorted as he ended the conversation.

Cloud looked bewilder as he too heard the conversation that took place. The Turks and Rufus fell silent as Rufus had ended the call. There was a notion of severity in the situation, but Cloud still decided to leave.

"Cloud, you heard what happened, I tried to stop them, I already hid the body, but we need you help…Please ex-SOLDIER, Cloud, only you can do this.," Rufus declared to Cloud as he was about to board Fenrir.

"I am leaving," Cloud promptly stated as he started Fenrir and headed back to the 7th Heaven.


	3. Heroes of the Planet

**Chapter 3: The Heroes of the Planet**

Disclaimer: Mmm I wonder if I own Square, probably not…

Note: For all those that want the more of the characters to come, don't worry about it…

Please Review, until I get some reviews, I wont post cause I don't know if people are reading or not. Thank you.

_They are the heroes of the planet,_

_Their actions are referred to as sublime,_

_AVALANCHE will save the planet,_

_For one very last time._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------DeathSeekr

"Cloud! You're back!" Tifa shouted as she saw Cloud arrive on Fenrir. Tifa gave a sigh after waiting many days for Cloud to come back. She tore through the door and ran to where Cloud parked his motorbike. Her eyes no longer had the fright and anxiety that plagued her since Cloud's departure, now they showed fury and relief at the same time.

"Tifa," Cloud said after seeing Tifa come out of the bar. He was tired from all the travel as well as the long conversation with Rufus. Cloud had decided to stay in hotel after his conversation with Rufus. He needed to regroup before he would go out and find Tifa.

"Where have you been Cloud, Denzel and I have been worried about you!" Tifa hollered once more to the melancholy Cloud. But despite her fury, she hugged and held Cloud for a minute. "Promise not to go without telling us okay?" Tifa asked in a much softer tone that before, hoping to keep Cloud from wandering away.

"Tifa, we have to leave, I just talked Rufus, some group is going a rampage about Sephiroth and Jenova," Cloud said while staring into the eyes of the woman he shouldn't have abandoned.

Tifa suddenly let go of Cloud and looked at him straight in the eyes and told him, "Cloud why do you keep running away from your problems…What about one and half years ago, I thought you had your will back." Tifa burst in tears as she thought about the past they both had gone through. The events of Nihelbeim, the death of Aeris, and the final battle still hurt Tifa when she thought about it.

"Tifa I'm sorry…It's just I," Cloud started to say, but he could not continue.

"I am sorry to ruin your reunion, but we are looking for Shinra as well members of AVALANCHE, if you could help us," Heizo stated to Tifa and Cloud. Both Cloud and Tifa noticed his weapon, the masamune, and both straightened up to look at the hooded men.

"Yea, we are in a hurry," continued Ichiyo as he saw the two stiffen with the words AVALANCHE and Shinra. The two members of the Ninth Fable seemed slightly bored and weren't really interested about the two.

"What do you want?" Cloud and Tifa said in unison. Cloud drew his swords while Tifa had put on her gloves. A blow of wind blew through the pairs. Things that were lying around the bar had begun to blow around as the wind started to pick up. Each person held their gaze steady and all were prepared to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the Shinra building, the place ran normally as any other day. President Rufus decided it would be best to keep the new threat under wraps. Rufus wanted informed the Turks about their new assignment while wandering through the hallways of the Shinra building. Rufus seemed to be in deep thought as he roamed the building. He rolled his wheelchair along corridors of the building drifting pass numerous workers. The Turks followed silently behind Rufus.

"Tseng, Elena I want you to go Fort Condor," Rufus commanded to two of the Turks. "We need to make sure we have any place of military value to be protected.

"Sure," replied Elena to the new assignment that was given. She still wanted to prove her skills to the rest of the Turks. Tseng simply nodded to Rufus indicating he understood the mission and the two began to head to their rooms to prepare. The two left leaving only Reno and Rude.

"Reno and Rude, I want you to head to Wutai, if somehow the Ninth Fable manages to obtain the _Last Reunion_ we may need their help.

"Yea yea we got it, lets go Rude," Reno replied Rufus. Rude like Tseng did not comment on the mission, but instead followed Reno to prepare for the journey. Under the shades that Rude wore, he was also curious of this newfound group and was not please with the fact the Turks once again would have to fight disillusioned people.

As all the Turks left to prepare for their missions, Rufus was not worried about being defenseless in the case if the Ninth Fable decided to come after him. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number of Reeve. "Reeve I need you stay in Junon and await further command if the group after _Last Reunion _shows up.

"Sure, Vincent Valentine will be heading over here soon, I shall ask him to stay and help if the need arises," Reeve replied into the cell phone.

"Good, I will stay in Midgar for the time being," and with that Rufus ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scorching sun towered over the village of Corel. The heat is nearly unbearable, yet Gold Saucer seemed unaffected by the blazing weather. Despite the heat, a father and a daughter decided to venture back to the father's hometown to have fun in Gold Saucer. They spent a good week in the amusement park.

"That was fun dad, we should go again sometime," screamed a little girl. She was jumping up and down after arriving back in Corel. With a moogle in one hand and cotton candy in another she hardly grew from 1 and half years ago.

"Now Marlene we have to go and visit Cloud," claimed Barret who was holding his daughter's hand.

"Cloud yea!" exclaimed Marlene. She was in particularly good mood, even though she knew something was wrong with Cloud. In spite of her age, she was mature in terms of understanding people.

Up above a roar of an engine suddenly came from the sky. The advent of this new thing governed the sky above Corel.

"Sierra, hmph Cid," commented Barret to himself. He knew Cid was coming to pick him up. The whole AVALANCHE group was going to visit Cloud and Tifa because they received a call from Vincent explaining Cloud's actions.

"WOW, look at the ship in the sky daddy, it's so big!" yelled Marlene who just rediscovered the meaning of the word big.

The airship Sierra landed on the outskirts of Corel. It picked up sand that surrounded the village creating a mini sandstorm. Barret and Marlene waited patiently in a well sheltered rock formation protruding near where the airship landed. From Sierra, Cid Highwind as well as Shera came out to greet Barret and Marlene.

"Cid, Shera," Barret said as he and his daughter greeted the two.

"Are you guys married?" inquired Marlene when she saw two up close.

"The hell we aren't!" exclaimed Cid, but he quickly became quiet when he saw the look Barret gave Cid. Barret didn't want Marlene to be swearing left and right and so he gave Cid a cold stare. Cid took a long drag on his cigar and left out a huge sigh.

"Hi Marlene," Shera said to her. Shera was still a little pink from the comment Marlene made about Cid and her being married. The group started to head toward the airship because they were going to pick up the rest of the gang and then head toward Midgar.

"Sorry to bother you, but I am looking for AVALANCHE and Shinra people," stated Palin from a distance. His masamune hung at his side. He was heavily built and was unhappy with the horrendous weather near Corel.

"Who the !#$ are you!" Cid yelled toward the man. He didn't like people dressed up in mysterious and shitty clothes. The man wore a hood despite the heat, which for some reason pissed Cid off.

"Are you AVALANCHE or Shinra?" asked Palin while walking closer to the group.

"Shera take Marlene to the airship and leave," Barret said, as he cocked his gun-arm. Cid pulled out his spear out and took his regular fighting stance.

"What the hell, who the hell do you think you are?" Cid asked Palin, Cid was getting extremely annoyed with the fact they couldn't leave and that this man would want to fight him and Barret.

Palin didn't reply, but drew his masamune.


End file.
